Sati
'Appearance' Height: '''Average mobian height '''Build: '''Gentle curves '''Main color: '''Orange '''Markings: '''White hair tips and tip of her tail. Brown triangle above the muzzle, mid parts of her hair, mid section of her tail, multiple stripes on her arms, legs, stomach and back, fingers and toes '''Skin color: '''Light peach '''Eye style and color: '''Rather wide oval eyes, cirlce irises red in color '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Thick bangs framing her face, hair in the back going down to her waist '''Other noticeable features: '- Tail: '''Has an average echidna tail which ends more fluffy than most due to her tiger heritage '- Visors:' Started wearing visors after being cursed thanks to Basker in order to hide her eyes '''Overall clothing style:' Prefers wearing nice fitting clothes and doesn't minds showing off some skin with it. Makes sure her hands at least are always covered as well as a pair of high quality boots on her feet. Colors can vary but mostly sticks to red-ish tones 'Personality' Likes *Interacting with people *Zone hopping *Her family *Positive attention Dislikes *Not being as skilled as Julius *Palo-mei *People who whine too much Fav drink: '''Soda '''Fav food: '''Any hearty meal will do '''Personality: Sati tends to be quite open and bubbly with others around. Being a social butterfly ever since she was a young girl, curious and taken over by the people around. Many of them just fasinating to her. This did bad fire at multiple times, getting called names due to her hybrid dna. She got quite a tough skin if it comes to this. And partly thanks to Julius giving her the support when it was needed. But yet with this all, she remains really friendly towards people. She has shown quite a temperamentful streak as well. This msotly comes out when seperated from Julius for too long for she is the one that mellows her out. Where this comes from is unsure though most likely is that it comes from Kay's side of the family. When she gets to this she can be violent as hell and not scared to kill who pissed her off. The only way why it remains with harsh words is because she luckily has some common sense left in her that holds her back. She has shown a certain envy towards Julius and his skills. Mostly because she has non, making her a lousy soldier. That and somewhat growing up in his shadow rubbed her the wrong way. Yet despite it all she does care about him. It just makes her wish she too had such skills or well any skill at all. Best she can do it scout out and stay near Julius to keep him sociable. 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Very observant *Able to write reports like a boss Weaknesses: *Lacks combat skills *Gets over confident regardless and ends up getting hurt 'History' *7 minutes younger than Julius *Grew up mostly under being called horrible names due to his hybrid nature *Didn't stop her from socializing with people regardless *Quite populair with a certain group of people *Helped Julius out of his depression at 15 *Started to realize how she skills she actually had *Grew a certain envy for Julius' skills *Lost Kay-ti at age 16 after she died on the field *Zone started showing signs of crumbling *Worked on a way to zone hop togethere with Julius and Darwin *Left the zone at 19 *Been zone hopping for 2 years *Ended up in the current zone right at the end phase of the Echidna tiger war *Stayed around in the base helping out where she could *Their Darwin arrived at the zone completing the family once again *Got seperated from the bunch during Talon's and Basker's invasion and sort of kidnapped by them *Basker forced himself on her *Freed by the helps of Julius, Charon and Isaac *Currently suffering from the trauma and slowly the effects of the curse 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Currently pregnant of Baskerville's child *Suffering from a curse Category:Uncanny-Illustrator's Characters